


Begin Again

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, IgNoct, Ignoct Secret Santa, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, Reunions, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: After 10 years of Noctis being away, Ignis is finally reunited with His King, and can contain his feelings no longer.Verse 2 lore, where Noctis saves Ignis and they both retain their lives and Ignis' sight! An alternate campire scene, of sorts.For the ignoctsecretsanta on tumblr!





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> My Ignoct Secret Santa prompt for the lovely olistvrk! Merry Christmas! ^_^ ♥

Hands held by his One and True, Ignis could hardly believe that Noctis was alive and well in front of him. Typically verbose, and a magician of the tongue, words seemed to fail him in the current moment. Ten years was an eternity for anyone, let alone an Advisor without his Prince... no, _King_ to attend to.

 

Noctis himself had admitted quite a lot. More than he would have envisioned, when the man was a decade younger. But, it seemed as if his time in the crystal not only made him wiser, but opened up his heart to sentiments that he typically wouldn't express.

 

Ignis had his own to admit. Things he thought to himself, alone in the wilds, or as he stared at the ceiling restlessly in bed during the early morning hours.

 

At times, he'd wondered if his chance had passed him by, but somewhere in the deepest crevice of his heart, he knew that as foretold, His King would return to him. Would return to them all... and bring light back into the world.

 

Of course, it didn't make the act of expressing such unsaid things any easier, especially when Noctis' handsome features were regarding him so sincerely, the warmth of his hand holding his much colder one. The fire of the camp was at their backs, the two of them stepped away from Prompto and Gladio for a quiet moment shared. 

 

"Thanks... for everything, Iggy," Noct said, and Ignis could feel his heartbeat thumping madly in his chest. He swallowed hard.

 

It was now or never, he supposed.

 

This time, it was Ignis who moved to place both of his hands upon one of Noct's, sandwiching the heat of the King's hand between them.

 

"Noct... not only do I owe you my life, for saving me from an undue fate by the power of the Crystal, but... there's something I must tell you."

 

The King's hand squeezed ever so lightly with encouragement. "Anything, Specs."

 

The Advisor's breath hitched, his chest expanding as he exhaled his long-buried sentiments.

 

"I feel... very deeply for you... and I have now, for quite a long time."

 

Noctis fell silent for a few long moments, though he didn't look perturbed and perhaps not even shocked. Instead, he seemed... utterly calm, the only changes in his features a tugging of the corners of his lips and a widening of his eyes. Fire, glowing from the camp-side, seemed to set his blue eyes ablaze with life. 

 

"How long... is long?" Noctis ventured.

 

Ignis' head tilted, his cheeks feeling uncharacteristically flushed. "At the risk of sounding cliché, dear Noct, since we were children."

 

He could feel Noctis' grip tightening around one of his palms. " _Ignis_..."

 

"I've waited... far too long to tell you this. But gods, _I wanted to_... time and time again. I didn't feel it was right, the breach of contract and my title of Chamberlain--"

 

While Ignis trailed off, he noticed a flutter of Noctis' dark eyelashes.

 

"Your Majesty, are you all right?

 

Noctis breathed suddenly in a long exhale expelled from his lungs. "Mind if we sit?"

 

Ignis looked to the ground. The lawn chairs were back at camp, and the cold earth certainly wasn't kind to aging bones, nor appropriate for Royalty.

 

"Will your back be all right?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Feelin' a little light-headed, is all."

 

Releasing his hands, Ignis instead moved to gently grip one of Noctis' elbows, aiding him in seating on the ground, where it overlooked the dreary landscape of what remained of Eos. It seemed silly, when the camp was literally feet away, but oftentimes, moments were made sweeter in how they passed, even oddly so.

 

Once Noctis was looking to be alert and responsive, Ignis dared to sit beside him, a palm placed upon his back.

 

"You know, it was after you were wounded, that I knew how I felt towards you."

 

"After Marilith?"

 

Ignis nodded. "When you were injured... I realized that I wanted nothing more than to see you well. To thrive. And most of all, selfish as it may be, I wanted to be the one to help you through it... aid you in healing and finding strength again."

 

"You've helped plenty, Specs," Noctis said gently. "Plus, your wheelchair rides were always the best."

 

"I suppose I've always had an affinity for driving."

 

"Got that right. Way better than me."

 

As Noctis smiled, Ignis' palm gently rubbing down Noctis' back, and they sat in silence as the Advisor was briefly taken to another time... so long ago, now.

 

Still, it seemed as if it were yesterday.

 

Noctis was a wee Prince of eight, and Ignis ten. When he returned from Tenebrae, forced to leave their dear Princess Lunafreya, Ignis knew even then that Noctis harbored depression. He was consumed by it, and Ignis understood... the young Noct seemed paralyzed by fear itself.

 

The loss of his limbs, especially for a young boy, was particularly devastating. In truth, no one knew when he'd fully heal, though as they all did, Ignis merely hoped for the best.

 

Day in and day out, Ignis would tend to him... bring him hot meals or a favored treat, rearrange his belongings, or save one of his plush from a dire fate after being knocked off his bed. At night, he would read him stories until the Prince ultimately dozed for a time, before being abruptly awakened by nightmares and pain. Ignis would hold him tightly in those monstrous hours when Regis wasn't available, humming lightly and running his palm up and down his back, as he knew it would calm the suffering Prince.

 

When daytime returned and the daemons of the night fled, it had been advised that Noctis get as much fresh air as possible, as he was largely cooped up in his elaborately decorated room at the Citadel.

 

Ignis took it upon himself to wheel the Prince through the gardens, in hopes that nature might ease his troubled spirit.

 

But the boy seemed no happier even as Ignis told stories or made up tales about the local wildlife. He was bored. Glum. Listless.

 

Though typically not one to encourage recklessness, he figured a bit of fun couldn't hurt. The moment Ignis performed a "wheelie" in Noctis' chair, the boy's legs lifted as he was tilted back in his seat, he knew that the contagious smile upon his face was entirely worth it.

 

He spun him around, popped his seat back, and swiftly pushed the Prince's chair as fast as his legs could carry him. The garden was a cornucopia of bright colors and fresh scents as the boys did as boys will do, playing make-believe to their heart's content and forgetting their woes, even for a time.

 

Noctis' laughter ringing out at each twist and turn, he had felt in those hours, healed Ignis even more than he was healing him.

 

Back in the present, as Ignis' palm continued to trace circles along Noctis' spine, long-healed by now... he could still see a bit of that boyish charm. Something about the twinkle of his eyes, or the way his teeth showed when he smiled at him.

 

"To a child," Ignis began, breaking the silence after his own reminiscing, "such feelings are confusing. And besides... even into adulthood, there's always a fear of... well, being unreciprocated.

 

"Well, you don't need to worry about that." Noctis was staring off into the night sky, what was left of the stars as day would soon break. "I guess I've always felt the same."

 

Voice soft, Ignis felt overcome, his fingertips pausing where they soothed the King's back. "Have you?"

 

Noctis shrugged. "Yeah... this is probably going to sound pretty dumb but... your cooking made me realize. I guess, a while ago, now."

 

"So all that hard work, and your picky eating, was a ploy after all," Ignis joked, but in actuality he was entirely choked up.

 

To feel for him was one gift... but to have those feelings returned was something else entirely. A treasure beyond worldly comprehension.

 

"Guess it worked, huh?" Noctis' elbow nudged into Ignis' upper arm.

 

The mild smile upon his features did no justice to how his heart swelled with joy. "I suppose it did."

 

"Plus, you kept trying to make that dessert for me. Most people would just think I was being difficult but... you kept on going."

 

"Anything for His Majesty," Ignis reaffirmed.

 

It was true.

 

Of course, Ignis recalled his first, second, and _hell be damned_ , tenth attempts at the flaky pastries, once again lost to memory lane. The face that Noctis had pulled at the first, had nearly broken the man's heart. It hadn't even been close to perfection.

 

But, steely as ever, it only furthered his determination and his mission to fulfill precisely what Noctis wanted. After all, the man's life hadn't been an easy path. What joys could be brought, if he could properly recreate one of his favorite things?

 

Years of research and determination, but when Ignis finally, one sweet day, did it _right_... he could have died happily then and there. Berries, such an obvious yet important addition added, but it made a world of difference. In fact, he'd even asked to borrow an oven at The Leville on a quiet night of recuperation for the occasion. They were happy to accommodate.

 

When he'd delivered the pastries to their hotel room, Noct's thoughtful chewing, the expression of sheer and utter bliss that passed over his features... for once, savoring his dessert rather than practically swallowing it whole... _that_ was a moment that Ignis would keep forever in his heart. The Prince had eaten until there were stains on his lips and powdered sugar decorating his nose.

 

He wasn't even upset that Noctis had spoiled his appetite... and in the morning, Ignis had noticed a fresh can of Ebony set upon his bedside table. Left during the night, a quiet yet no less appreciated gift from His Majesty. 

 

Back in the present once again, Noctis seemed lost in thought as he sat there with his knees bent, resembling his youth, and Ignis wondered silently if he was recalling their many years together as well.

 

"It's certainly been far from an easy situation for romance to bloom," Ignis said, with a sigh that felt as if he'd been holding it in for a decade.

 

"Easy, but not impossible," said Noct, with determination that he'd always admired. "Besides, I think we've done harder things."

 

Ignis nodded. "A fair point."

 

"So... after this is over... we start again?"

 

The way The King looked at him, he swore, he saw a glimpse of that hopeful eight-year-old once again. 

"I'd love nothing more than to make more memories with you."  
  
  
Noctis' head tilted, moving to rest against Ignis' broad shoulder as he smiled gently. That familiar, sleep-laden voice followed, one that Ignis had longed to hear for so long.

 

"Stay here until morning, Specs?"

 

Wrapping his arms around him tightly, lips pressed to his forehead with a lingering kiss, Ignis nodded.

 

"My dear Noct, _I'll stay with you until the end of time_."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to ignoctweek for holding such a lovely event! I enjoyed this immensely! 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! And a very happy new year!


End file.
